Back to Mike
by hockeymom
Summary: My idea on why Carolyn Barek left and how she comes back. This is a one-shot but I may start a sequel 'cause I really enjoyed writing this. *COMPLETE*


Disclaimer: I only own them in my mind. It truly is a fun place to live!

Carolyn Barek closed her eyes and sighed as the plane began to taxi down the runway. She couldn't believe this nightmare was finally over. After almost two years she was finally going home. Home to New York City, to her family and most importantly to Mike Logan.

Logan was the love of her life. He stood a full foot, and then some, taller than her at six three and a half, and had thick black hair and Irish green eyes. He had been her partner, both on the job and at home. Just because no one knew they were a couple in private didn't make it any less true.

"Da-da-da," a tiny voice beside her sounded.

Carolyn turned and looked at her tiny daughter. Just two weeks shy of her first birthday she was the only reason Carolyn had survived this separation. Twenty months, two weeks and three days. That's how long it had been since she'd been hustled out of New York, out of her pleasant life, by U.S. Marshals as a material witness against the Cardelli Family.

"Yes Baby," she told her daughter. "We're going home to Daddy."

It had just been dumb luck, or bad luck from her point of view, that she had seen and heard what she had. It had changed her life. In a mere five hours she had been escorted home, packed a bag with some clothes, her Bible, toiletries and her grandmother's quilt. They told her she couldn't take anything with her that might connect her new identity to her real one. They'd taken her badge and gun, her driver's license, her bank and credit cards, everything. They took her by the office and cleaned out her desk, a moving company would come and pack up all her belongings and they would be placed in storage until she could come home.

What Marshal Tucker didn't know was that Carolyn had slipped a photograph of Mike into a secret spot in the quilt, and a quick note into his desk. It simply said _Mike, I screwed up big time. I saw something I shouldn't have and am being taken into protective custody by the feds. I don't know how long they'll keep me away, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Please know I love you. Caro _

It broke her heart to have to leave him that way but it was better than simply disappearing with no word. The agent in charge was going to contact her parents and the chief of detectives, but without giving away their private relationship Carolyn couldn't ask them to contact Mike.

L&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&O

Mike Logan returned to the office whistling. Today had been good. He and Falacci had brought in Teddy Broshen and shut down a child porno ring in the process. Broshen had been kidnapped young girls and then photographing and filming them. He then sold his porn over the web. Logan had actually smiled at the CPS worker who'd taken the three girls they'd found in Broshen's apartment to be reunited with their families. Then he'd even bought his partner lunch. Now if he could only get Falacci to do the paperwork it would be one of the best days he'd had in a while.

He approached his desk but fell short when Ross called out his name. Logan looked up questioningly and saw his captain indicate that he wanted him in his office. Mike nodded his understanding and immediately changed direction wondering what he'd done this time.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked stepping into the office.

Ross nodded and indicated for Mike to shut the door. Once he had Ross continued.

"This is Special Agent Kristoff, he's with the U.S. Marshals."

Mike studied the other man waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Detective Logan I've been instructed to contact you on behalf of Carolyn Barek."

Mike stood up straighter as his stomach flipped, had Carolyn been hurt?

Seeing the flash of fear in Logan's eyes the agent continued quickly. "Ms. Barek is fine. The case she was assisting us with has concluded and she asked that we notify you that she'll be returning home to New York."

Logan closed his eyes. _Thank God._ "When?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Her plane is due into La Guardia in an hour. I could take you to the gate if you'd like?"

"Captain?" Logan asked.

Ross knew that Barek used to be Logan's partner. Logan's file said that she'd been transferred to the Organized Crime Control Bureau due to a need for someone with her linguistic skills and history with the F.B.I. Apparently this wasn't the case. He studied Logan for a moment then nodded his head.

"Go. Take the rest of today and tomorrow, but Falacci will have to bring you the Broshen case report for your signature."

Logan nodded already heading for the door. "Tell her to call me. Thanks."

L&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&O

Mike paced the waiting area at gate 34. He looked out the window at the planes. Carolyn was on one of those planes. Carolyn and their daughter. The child he wouldn't even know existed if it was up to the U.S. Marshals. Thanks to Carolyn's creativity he did. A smile graced his face as he remembered finding the first letter from her on his desk.

He'd come into the office his usual grizzly self, ignoring Wheeler until he'd fixed a cup of coffee. It had been three months since Carolyn disappeared and he'd been miserable ever since.

"You got a letter." Wheeler told him.

"Which case is it for?" he asked, assuming it was from DA or M.E.'s office.

"It's not, it says personal and private."

Frowning he checked the return address, there wasn't one. It was postmarked D.C. He opened it and read the letter.

_Mike, I'm sorry for telling you this way, but I need for you to know. I'm pregnant. I just found out and a nurse here has promised to get this note to you. I know we never discussed children, but this baby means the world to me. I finally have a part of you with me. I promise I will find a way to notify you when he or she is born. I'll do everything I can to make sure we're both safe and healthy until we return to you. I'm lonely Mike. I miss you so much it's a physical pain. I'm afraid this case is going to go on for some time and it feels like I've been away from you for forever. I love you. Caro_

He picked up a photo. It was a ultrasound picture. For the first time in a three months Mike smiled, happiness flowing through him.

A little over six months later Mike received another letter in a similar manner. This one was postmarked Nebraska.

_Mike, We have a daughter. She was born at 6:38 yesterday morning, September 3rd. She weighs 6lbs. 4 ½ oz. and is 17 inches tall. She has a head full of curly black hair and beautiful brown eyes. I've decided to name her Kylie Rose. A nurse has taken some photos and had them developed for me at a one hour place. I'm enclosing them for you. Please know that we love you and miss you. Caro_

Mike studied the photos. Carolyn looked tired, but as beautiful as ever. The baby, Kylie, was a miniature of her and Mike felt himself fall in love on sight. His daughter was a beauty and he couldn't wait to hold both of them in his arms.

L&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&O

As the plane began it's decent Carolyn's thoughts were pulled from her memories to the fussing baby beside her. Too young to chew gum little Kylie couldn't fight off the effects of the changing air pressure and her ears hurt. Carolyn focused on comforting her. The plane finally landed and although the seatbelt sign was still engaged Carolyn removed the baby from her car seat and cuddled her on her lap and allowed her nurse to alleviate the pain. The guy across the aisle shot her a dirty look. He had complained when Carolyn had done the same thing after take off. Thankfully one of the marshals escorting her had lit into him and shut him up. Carolyn smiled at the memory.

Ten minutes later Kylie was sitting on Carolyn's lap playing patty-cake with Marshal Tucker. Tucker had surprisingly become a good friend to Carolyn, actually her only friend. She'd even been there when Kylie was born, helping Carolyn through sixteen grueling hours of labor.

"I'm going to miss you." Carolyn told her now.

"Maybe," Adrienne Tucker replied. "But we'll still be friends, and you're going to be busy rebuilding your life."

Carolyn nodded. She had been so eager to get back to New York that Tucker had broken protocol and brought Carolyn back before anything had been set up. She still had no I.D., or job, no place to live, her family hadn't even been notified. But Carolyn couldn't wait to return to Mike. Even so she was scared, unsure of how he was going to react upon seeing her and Kylie. Maybe he'd moved on, decided it was too long to wait. Maybe he didn't want to be a dad. Maybe he hadn't really loved her and decided she was too much trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted by the plane's stopping and the flight attendant's announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm asking you to please remain seated. We have arrived in lovely New York City. However we have several U.S. Marshals traveling with us today, and they will deboard the plane first. Thank you for your patience. It is a beautiful sunny day here in the Big Apple with the current temperature of eighty-seven degrees."

Carolyn stood up, Kylie on her hip and reached above for her carry-on and diaper bag.

"I've got 'em Carrie" Fred Wheelan told her. He was Turner's partner. An older agent, just a few years shy of retirement he'd reminded Carolyn of her father.

"Thanks," she told him smiling, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. At his questioning look she replied "I'm finally home."

L&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&OL&O

"Logan."

Mike was brought back from his memories by Kristoff calling his name. He turned towards the gate and saw airport personnel opening the door. A moment later he saw her. Carolyn. He might have said her name, though he wasn't sure, but suddenly she was looking at him and their eyes met. The next moment she was in his arms, her arms around his neck, her lips on his. He had his left hand in her hair, his right around her waist holding her against him, a good foot off the floor.

The kiss seemed to last a few short seconds, and long eons. Then Mike pulled back setting her on her feet, they were both gasping for breath. He continued to place small kisses over her cheeks, eyes, nose and jaw telling how much he loved her, how he'd missed her and never intended to let her go anywhere without him again.

Carolyn did the same, fighting for breath even as she peppered his face with kisses, telling him how happy she was to be home, how lonely she'd been and how sorry she was for having to leave in the first place. The tears she'd struggled to reign in for nearly two years overwhelmed her and she sobbed as they poured forth, the dam broken by his presence.

"Shh, it's ok Baby don't cry. I'm here." he told her over and over until she finally calmed down. Then he held, letting her regain her composure.

Kylie's squeal caused Carolyn to pull back. She smiled up at him before stepping out of his embrace. She turned around and walked over to Adrienne Tucker.

"You knew." she accused the marshal who'd insisted on carrying Kylie as they walked up the ramp from the plane.

Tucker nodded and indicated the man standing next to her as she handed over the baby. "Meet Kristoff, my fiance."

Carolyn nodded hello and then looked the other woman in the eye. "Thank you."

Tucker nodded then gestured towards Mike. "Go introduce your daughter to her father."

Carolyn walked over to Mike and placed her hand on his chest. "Kylie, who is this?"

The little girl looked up and studied Mike for a moment,then a huge smile spread across her face revealing dimples in her chubby cheeks. "Da!" she squealed loudly.

Both adults laughed at her enthusiasm. "That's right baby," Carlyn replied,her vice thick with emotion. "Can you give Daddy a hug and kiss."

Kylie immediately reached for him and Mike caught her with his left arm. He held her close as she reached up and slipped her tiny arms around his neck and then placed wet open mouthed kisses on his cheek. "My da!" she announced then laid her head against his shoulder. Mike used his free hand to wipe away Carolyn's tears before pulling her to him and hugging his girls close.


End file.
